Aishiteru
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Kisah seseorang yang memendam rasa untuk sahabat nya yang ternyata disadari oleh orang yang ia tuju "Aishiteru"/Oneshoot/SasuSaku/DLDR


_**Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing :**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s), bad fic, real life, Gaje, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-One Shoot-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay! ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aishiteru"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sumarry:**_ Kisah seseorang yang memendam rasa untuk sahabat nya yang ternyata disadari oleh orang yang ia tuju " _Aishiteru_ ".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda yang kini tengah membaca buku di apartemen Naruto. Pemuda itu memang tak pintar bersosialisasi, terlalu kaku, terlalu dingin seolah menciptakan dinding yang begitu kokoh untuk di porak porandakan.

Aaa~ tapi pemuda ini juga tampan, baik padanya, perhatian padanya. Oh ya, mungkin hanya ia dan Naruto yang benar- benar bisa dekat dengannya.

Pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang sangat sempurna tapi selalu menutup diri. Pemuda yang kata orang tak tersentuh tapi sangat terbuka padanya, juga Naruto.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tuan rumah, namun nihil. Sepertinya temannya yang satu itu masih berada di luar. Kuliah entah berkeliaran tak jelas.

Sakura mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Rasa pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya judul skripsi yang ia ajukan pada dosen pembimbingnya di tolak. Bukan karena ia bodoh atau apa.

Tapi entah kenapa dosen pembimbingnya seolah mengulur- ulur waktu, menunda- nunda kelulusannya.

Suatu masalah yang membebaninya saat dosen pembimbingnya Kakashi- _sensei_ mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya dan membuatnya selalu berada di sampingnya dan akan menerima judul skripsinya, mempermudah segalanya jika ia mau menjadi istri dosennya.

"Hn, ada apa?"

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Salahkan pikirannya yang tengah berkelana kemana- mana yang membuatnya melamun di dekat pemuda yang sangat peka. Oh, ia lupa menambahkan daftar bahwa pemuda ini juga peka.

Sakura tersenyum kaku "J-judul ku kembali di tolak"

Sakura berusaha menstabilkan suaranya. Namun tetap saja suara yang keluar justru suara nya yang bergetar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mulai sedih. Bahkan genangan air mata nampak di permukaan matanya. Tinggal menghitung detik air mata itu akan jatuh.

Ia merasakan tangan kekar yang melingkar dikepalanya. Aroma yang mengguar dari orang yang memeluknya sangat _familier_. Aroma _mint_ yang menenangkan dan menyejukan sama seperti pelukan Sasuke padanya saat ini.

Sakura mencengkram pelan baju bagian dada Sasuke. Air mata itu akhirnya benar- benar menetes.

"Sa-Sasu.. hikss.." Ia terisak "kenapa... hikss ia selalu.. hikss.. menolak judulku"

"Tenanglah" Sasuke menenangkan "ia akan mendapatkan balasannya"

Sakura tersenyum dalam isakannya. Ahh~ betapa ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini.

Sakura memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia mengusap air matanya pelan.

"Masih sedih?"

"Huh? Emm, ya"

"Bayangkan saja kuda sedang nyengir" perintahnya datar.

Dan dengan bodohnya Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasuke yang mengatakan bayangkan kuda nyengir.

Sakura dapat melihat seekor kuda hitam sedang nyengir ke arahnya dan di samping kuda itu ada Naruto yang juga sedang nyengir ke arahnya. Jadi ia tertawa terbahak- bahak membayangkannya. Kuda dan Naruto yang nyengir lima jari padanya benar- benar menghibur.

Perintah bodoh dari sahabatnya itu memang tak benar- benar bodoh. Karena ia dengan mudah melupakan masalahnya dan tertawa dengan renyah.

Sakura sangat mensyukuri itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tak sedih lagi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis.

Huh~ dapatkah gadis ini merasakannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak dapat ia sangka. Kampus di mana ia kuliah mengeluarkan surat keputusan bahwa ia mendapat pembimbing baru. Ia juga tak menyangka mendapatkan pembimbing baru― Tsunade Senju yang terkenal sangat profesional. Sedang Kakashi Hatake― dosen pembimbing nya yang sebelumnya di bebas tugaskan dari tugasnya dengan alasan bahwa ia tak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik dengan mencampur adukan masalah pribadi dengan tugasnya yang harus membimbing mahasiswinya― Sakura Haruno.

"Ba- bagaimana bisa hal ini dikabulkan?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya pada Kari Aburame―salah satu staf yang berjaga saat itu.

Ia bertanya seperti ini karena ia sempat mengajukan hal ini pada staf dan tidak digubris karena tak memiliki bukti. Dan sekarang tiba- tiba pihak kampus mengabulkan keinginannya yang entah bagaimana bisa terjadi.

"Sasuke Uchiha" sahutnya "ia menjelaskan beberapa hal pada petinggi kampus, kebetulan ayahnya salah satu donatur terbesar"

Sakura merengut tak terima akan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya menggunakan koneksinya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia seolah tak percaya apa yang di katakan Karin.

"Dan yah, yang paling penting ia memiliki bukti Haruno- _san_ "

Setelah itu Sakura berlari menuju halte dan menaiki bus. Ia harus tahu lebih detailnya mengenai masalahnya ini. Dan bagaimana bisa Sasuke menemukan bukti untuk memudahkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia telah sampai di apartemen Naruto. Anak itu tak akan pernah jauh- jauh. Pemuda itu lebih sering di apartemen sahabatnya dari pada di rumahnya yang megah atau di kampus. Ya, ia memang lebih suka menyelesaikan skripsinya di apartemen Naruto.

Saat ia membuka pintu apartemen ia hanya menemukan Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan tidak elitnya. Ia terus menerobos ruang tamu dan sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar yang selalu di huni oleh pemuda yang menurutnya aneh, _mungkin._

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan menemukan pemuda dengan surai _raven_ berwarna _dark blue_ itu tengah duduk di kasur _king size_ nya memangku laptop hitam membelakanginya.

" _Aku menolak judul skripsi mu ini_ " Sakura mengerutkan keningnya " _Tapi aku punya cara agar kau bisa menggunakan judul- judul mu itu Sakura_ "

Akh, ia tahu suara ini. Ini adalah suara pembimbing nya itu― Kakashi Hatake.

" _A-apa maksud anda Kakashi-sensei?_ " Ini adalah suaranya.

" _Jika kau mau... aku akan mengabulkannya dan mempermudahnya_ " keadaan hening cukup lama, lalu ―" _Jika kau mau menjadi istriku, maka aku akan mempermudahnya_ "

―Klik.

Sakura kembali sadar saat ia mendengar rekaman itu terhenti. Ia menghampiri Sasuke― sahabatnya dengan langkah pelan- pelan.

Rasanya sulit dipercaya semua yang ia dengar. Jadi selama ini Sasuke Uchiha mencari bukti untuk membantunya. Pemuda kaku ini? Pemuda dingin ini? Pemuda anti sosial ini peduli padanya?

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya menghangat dan sesuatu yang ia yakini selama ini semakin jelas. Bahwa pemuda ini―

Sasuke membalikkan badannya hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Sasuke yang duduk dan Sakura yang berdiri.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke" Sakura tersenyum "a-aku tak pernah terpikirkan cara itu untuk ku jadikan bukti"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke" panggilnya lagi. Sasuke kini menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Bukan kah kau memiliki alasan melakukan ini semua ini untuk ku?" Sakura tersenyum miring.

― menyukainya dan menaruh hati padanya dan ia sadar betul.

"Sakura" ucapnya pelan.

"Bukan kah kau menyukai ku?" Seringai Sakura kini semakin lebar melihat Sasuke yang tampak kaget "Suka dalam arti perempuan dan laki-laki" tambahnya sambil menggerakan tangannya membentuk tanda kutip.

Sasuke kini menyeringai. Sial. Jadi selama ini perasaannya sudah disadari sahabatnya ini. Sia- sia saja kalau begitu dirinya sekian lama menekan perasaan cinta nya untuk gadis ini agar tidak keluar apabila akhirnya terbongkar.

Tapi gadis itu juga sepertinya menyukainya.

Ia menarik pinggang Sakura hingga kini dada mereka bertabrakan. Sakura yang tak siap terpaksa menahan dirinya dengan memegang bahu Sasuke yang tegap. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha yang menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Sakura" Suara Sasuke terasa sangat berat " _aishiteru_ " ungkapnya penuh perasaan.

Sakura yang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke tersenyum. Mata nya berubah menjadi berbinar- binar.

"Aku tahu itu Sasuke- _kun_ " Sakura memeluk pemuda itu " _Aishiteru mo,_ Sasuke _-kun_ " dan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan kaget saat mendengar suara rekaman yang cukup keras di salah satu ruangan di apartemennya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa dan menemukan Sakura yang mematung di depan pintu kamar tempat Sasuke.

Niatnya menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu ia urungkan ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya yang saling berdekatan dan saling memeluk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing- masing.

Ia nyengir lima jari "hah~ akhirnya mereka mampu mengungkapkan perasaan mereka tanpa campur tangan ku"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Beneran END kali ini mah ^^**

 **A/N:**

 **Ohh Hai Minna-san ^^ 1437 Hijiriyah no danjikiake omedetou gozaimasu. Ayamatte iru koto ga takusan aru kara, doumo sumimasen deshita :))**

 **Mengenai fic ini kesedihan Sakura ngewakilin dhe-chan yang sama lagi sedih, cuma dengan sebab yang berbeda. Seseorang di masa lalu mengganggu kembali ketenangan dhe-chan. semoga orang itu dikasih pencerahan yaa T.T #sekian curhatnya. Bener- bener lagi pengen ngeluarin unek- unek T.T**

 **Gimana buat fic ini? R &R ne minna-san, Sankyuu for all :))**


End file.
